


Dark Storm - Klaroline

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: Prompt: Any ship u want + “what the hell are you doing in my room?”***ok so I ended up turning this into a scene shortly after Hope was born and Rebekah took her (ya know for safety reasons), Klaus was really struggling with himself and not having her and paid a visit to Caroline who really just calms his darkest storms (also I am still without a Beta so I apologize for any errors)





	Dark Storm - Klaroline

“What the hell are you doing in my room?” Caroline asked, dropping her bag just inside the doorway. She had just gotten back to her dorm after attending what was quite possibly the worst party of the year. It was just after finals and meant to be a celebratory one but it was dumb, in her opinion, possibly because she didn’t plan it. So she had decided to cut out early and head back to have some alone time and maybe shower. But as she pushed open her door and seen none other than Niklaus Mikaelson sitting on the edge of her bed, she couldn’t help the irritation that flared up. “Don’t ignore me. What in the hell are you doing in my room?” She repeated, stepping into the room and shutting the door. Klaus sat on the bed, resting his head in his hands and elbows on his knees. She sighed and moved close enough to him to be in arms reach, feeling a headache settling in and just not in the mood to play games. “Heeelllooooo?” She drew the word out as she crossed her arms, standing in front of him. Eventually he stood from the bed, shaking his head. It was clear to see that he was distressed from the redness around his eyes and the downward curve of his lips.

“I shouldn’t have come. My apologies.” He said, turning towards the door and beginning to walk towards it. Caroline felt the frown come to her face as he did so and couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and grabbing his arm, which he pulled away quickly as he turned to face her. Only then did she get the full effect of him. From the messiness of the hair atop his head to the wrinkles in his henley shirt that told her he had probably worn it for few days. “I’ll be going. I’m sorry for bothering you, Caroline.” He said, turning again to walk towards the door.

“Uh uh” She started, using her vamp speed to slide into the small gap between him and the door before he could open it, hands out against his chest. “You don’t get to come here after years of no contact and then try to disappear because it shocked me a bit to see you in my room” She said, gently pressing her hands against his chest to push him back a few steps, which he obliged to. She put her hands on her hips and just examined his face, which looked , for a lack of better words, broken. And as much as she tried to pretend it didn’t upset her, it did. She was a mixture between wanting to comfort him and very upset that he broke his promise and came back to her. “Why did you come here?” She asked. The room was silent for a moment before Klaus lifted his shoulders in a small shrug.

“I don’t know” He answered, looking around the room and reaching up to place his hand on the back of his neck before turning back to Caroline. “I guess I just needed to see you…” He directed his eyes to the ground and his voice came out as a whisper. Caroline stood still for a few moments before stepping forward and slowly wrapping her arms around him.

“Whatevers going on.. I’m sorry for being rude. But you could have called first” She said, resting her head on his shoulder and squeezing him a bit closer into the hug, her gut telling her that he needed it. Klaus stood still for a few moments as he listened to her heart beat and let the familiar warm smell of her rush over him before he caved and wrapped his arms around her. The more he relaxed into the hug, the closer he felt himself slipping towards the edge of breaking down fully. “What’s going on?” She asked feeling the slight shake in his body as he opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. Caroline pulled away from him enough to look up at him and move her left hand from behind him to his face, resting it on the rough stubble that covered his cheek. His eyes opened and locked with hers and she gently rubbed her thumb along his cheek bone in a comforting motion. “You don’t have to speak” She said, realizing that it was likely he wouldn’t say a word about what was bothering him because he would end up crying and he thought too much of his reputation to let that happen. “Just nod your head or shake it or..something. You’re kind of scaring me” She said, honestly. “Is everyone ok?” She asked. After a brief moment of thinking Klaus nodded his head and Caroline felt a flood of relief go through her, at least no one was hurt, or worse - dead. Part of her really wanted to push him away because the hug had been going on for long enough that she was getting a bit hot and uncomfortable. Like he could hear her thoughts, he loosened his hold on her and swallowed hard as he stepped back. She sighed softly and moved her hands to her head, rubbing at her temples and trying to battle the headache that was threatening to take over. “Do you want to stay here tonight?” She asked, dropping her hands to her side and looking back up at Klaus. “I really want to send you away but you look like a kicked puppy who hasn’t slept in a week. And I’m too tired to fight you right now.. so come on. It’s a small bed but I feel like you could probably use the rest” She said, grabbing his hand and moving over towards the bed.

She toed the boots off of her feet and dropped her jacket on the chair by the bed before pulling the blankets back and motioning for Klaus to lay down, which he obliged to after taking his shoes off. Once Caroline laid next to him, back against his side to avoid any snuggling, he found himself drifting to a peaceful sleep for the first time in nearly a week. He woke early the next morning, still on his back but this time with a weight against his side. Caroline had her head on his chest, blonde waves tickling his nose. He laid there a few moments, relaxing into soft sound of her breathing a few moments before carefully untangling himself from her and sliding out of the bed. He slid his shoes on and before bending by the bed next to Caroline who had curled into the pillows where he laid before.

“Thank you, Caroline…” He whispered before standing and making his way out of the room, quiet so as not to wake Bonnie who slept soundly in the bed closest to the door. When Caroline woke a half hour later, she had almost convinced herself that Klaus coming to her for comfort was a dream, almost.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : What do you think? Let me know! Also I am so sorry for any spelling errors, I don’t have a Beta, sssssooooo if you’re willing, I am looking for a new one! And as always, I am taking prompts!


End file.
